


A Chance Encounter

by wnelson001



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: Padme and Ahsoka have a encounter in the Coruscant undercity
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

The dizzying thrum of Coruscant was always an overwhelming experience to say the least, and one that Ahsoka never quite got used to it being so expansive. The shuttle dropped down through the air, showing just how deep the city-scape went, with great avenues carving downwards to the lower fringes of the planet. It seemed everywhere she looked was met with some new building or cavernous highway that trailed further into the distance than she could see. As they rounded the next corner and began to peel higher through the city, she saw the opulence of Jedi Temple rising in front of her. It stood as one of the most impactful landmarks in the entire city, forgoing the modernistic architecture and instead having an air of extravagance about it. Quickly, the shuttle docked at one of the many landing pads, the doors sliding open to allow them out.

“Keep close, Ahsoka,” Anakin ordered, ducking his head and striding out onto the nearby walkway. Following quickly after, Ahsoka navigated the numerous other shuttles that were pulling in and out of the docks, with Clone Troopers marching back and forth, more often than not headed by armor clad Jedi. Even here, the war seemed ever present. In truth, Ahsoka had hoped the Jedi Temple would remain as some bastion of reverence away from the endless slaughter of the war. It may not have been as bloody as the rest of the Galaxy, but even her she felt as if she was walking through another Clone war-camp.

Brushing those thoughts aside, she made her way through the crowds with Anakin, the two of them marching their way through the lower levels of the Temple, winding their way further up. The higher they climbed, the more opulent the surroundings came, and the air of war began to dissipate, being replaced with the quiet mindfulness of the Senate and Jedi Council. Still unaware of where exactly they were going, Ahsoka took the opportunity of being back in the Jedi Temple in her stride, keeping quiet as she walked past the training rooms that she had long since outgrown. Seeing the new Jedi students, she couldn’t help but imagine the day when she herself would be granted a padawan to train. Eventually, the Master and Apprentice arrived at their destination, with Anakin grinding to a halt. Turning to Ahsoka, he looked at her with moment of realization.

“It’s probably best that you don’t come in with me,” Anakin said, realizing that the delicate intel that was going to be shared was best shared without an onlooker. His mind had been so focused on the meeting that he hadn’t considered the fact that Ahsoka was even with him.

“Why not? I’m not…” Ahsoka began, only to have Anakin interrupt her. The fact that she had been brought this far but wouldn’t even be able to attend the meeting felt frustrating. Regardless, Anakin was firm in his decision, quickly pondering his options.

“This isn’t just any old meeting. This is a Senator. An important one at that. Besides, I’ve information that is confidential. Erm… Right,” Anakin explained, turning his head to try and think what the best solution would be. His mind went immediately to the obvious one, yet he was hesitant to commit.

“Okay… I’ll just mill around here then,” Ahsoka suggested, thinking that she would explore the Jedi Temple a little. No doubt it had changed dramatically since she was last here. She had changed dramatically. In her mind, it might be interesting to look upon the aged building with newer and older eyes.

“I’ve a better idea. Come with me,” Anakin ordered, stepping past Ahsoka and leading her along the corridor. They walked for a minute or so before coming to a series of living quarters. Without even knocking, Anakin stepped through one of the doors, forcing Ahsoka to almost leap through before the doors locked. The room they had entered was one of the many living spaces reserved for high-ranking officials and members of the Jedi Order, yet Ahsoka had never even been near one, let alone in. It was rather resplendent and filled with luxuries that baffled Ahsoka’s imagination. Quickly curbing her inquisitiveness, Ahsoka stepped beside Anakin, looking ahead in as dutiful a manner as she could muster. From an adjoining room, a figure appeared. A woman. Her hair was elegantly braided into a traditional, yet simple Naboo style. Her dress fit her figure rather tightly, with a number of extravagant metal ornaments affixed to the garment. The woman’s eyes lit up with excitement as she saw Anakin, prompting her to step eagerly forwards with a wide and receptive smile.

“Ani…” she began, an intimate softness in her words. That softness quickly dissipated as she realized that they weren’t alone. Her gaze fell on Ahsoka and her body suddenly went rigid, the intimacy in her voice slowly becoming replaced with a stern, stoic temperament. Puffing her chest out, she addressed Anakin in a more professional manner, “Anakin. To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Padme. This is Ahsoka. My Padawan. I was hoping that I might leave her with you whilst I speak with Senator Palpatine,” Anakin explained, introducing the young Padawan to his lover. Ahsoka wasn’t so blind as to not notice the underlying tension between the two, and whilst she knew of her teacher’s recklessness, she didn’t presume him bold enough to break the Jedi Tenets in such a way. Regardless, Ahsoka remained silent, knowing better than to speak when in situations like this. She may have voiced her opinion were she and Anakin alone, but never in the company of those who expected subservience of her.

“Oh… Right… Yes, of course,” Padme said, a little taken aback by the proposition. In her mind, her lover had just returned from war, surprised her at her door and instead of sweeping her in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom, he was getting her to babysit. 

“Thank you. I’ll be back soon,” Anakin replied, turning and quickly disappearing out of the door. Startled by the brazen display, Padme couldn’t help but rush quickly after him, hoping to have a fleeting moment of privacy with him where they might at least share some form of intimacy, yet as she got to the door, Anakin was half-way down the corridor, racing to his meeting with Palpatine.

“Anakin! One more… thing…” she called out, hoping that he would turn back and give her at least a kiss, yet before she knew it, he had turned the corner and was gone from view, leaving her disappointed and her heart a flutter with frustration. Sighing, Padme turned back into the room, her gaze resting on the young Togruta. She had heard bits and pieces about Anakin’s padawan, yet this was the first time she had the fortune of meeting her. With a soft smile, Padme shirked her lingering romantic frustrations and became the amenable hostess she was supposed to be in that moment, “Ahsoka? I’m Padme.”

“I know who you are. Anakin speaks about you very often,” Ahsoka smiled, keeping her hands clasped behind her back. She wasn’t lying. Anakin did appear rather fond of Padme whenever he spoke about her, yet it was never in a questionable capacity. At least not that Ahsoka suspected.

“He does? Well… You wouldn’t guess by our interaction just then. Are you sure he doesn’t talk about Palpatine more than me?” Padme smiled, thinly veiling her personal romantic concerns as she stepped back into the room. The fact that he seemed to ready to run off to Palpatine with nothing if not frustrating to her. It felt like their relationship always took a backseat whenever the Senator was concerned. His affections with intense and powerful under any other circumstance. Yet just as he had done moments before, he seemed all too eager to spend time with him. It was concerning to say the least.

“Not in the same way,” Ahsoka said, unwittingly quelling her anxieties a little. Smiling, Padme brushed her concerns to the side, thinking it inappropriate to burden the Padawan with such sentiments. Placing a spring in her step, Padme gestured towards the doorway.

“Well, nothing to be done about. How about a walk? I imagine he’ll be with the Senator for a while. I could do with a walk. Only so many times you can walk through the same corridor. Besides, as a Jedi I expect you haven’t seen much of the city,” Padme suggested, eager to get out of the Temple where she could. The increased security brought about by the war was a welcome comfort, even if it was a little oppressive. 

“Only what can be seen from a shuttle,” Ahsoka said eagerly, the prospect of exploring the actual city-scape outside giving her a burst of enthusiasm. She had traced the many avenues and alleys that she was able to see from her own personal quarters, yet she had never actually stepped foot in them. Readily following after Padme, Ahsoka trailed close beside, her winding their way through the Temple once more.

“We can’t have that. As grey as it all seems, it’s actually a rather interesting place,” Padme beamed, eager to show the girl around a little. It had been a while since she herself had stepped out into the city, so she was excited to have a walk amidst the many walkways. The two made their way down to the lower levels of the Temple and out of the large ornate doors. Arriving in a resplendent plaza, they made their way across, weaving amidst the many eccentrically dressed aliens and the marching regiments of Clones. Following a series of steps downwards, the arrived on an walkway that ran parallel with one of the many airways, with flying cars and shuttles careening past them at high speeds. Slowly, the two of them began to amble along the walk-way, Ahsoka craning her head gleeful as she tried to peer down at the lower levels of the city. The vast underground was a more curious environment to Ahsoka. The seedy underworld and unseemly hotspots of crime and villainy. It was all so… exciting. 

“Are you certain we shouldn’t have a clone escort? A woman of your standing?” Ahsoka asked, feeling a little naked without her lightsaber. Anakin insisted she left it aboard the Venator, citing the fact she wouldn’t need it. Whilst she could muster the power of the force, it felt meagre without an actual weapon. Regardless, Padme remained flippant about the necessity for protection.

“The districts surrounding the Temple have such a high Clone presence that you’re never out of reach of them. If we shout, they’ll come running. Besides, the good thing about Coruscant is that the criminals are down below. It’s very separate. Aside from a few outlying instances,” Padme explained, relishing the open air, only briefly passing thought to her own experience with bounty-hunters attacking her. Almost as if she brought it upon herself, a shuttle sped forwards and ground to a halt a short distance beside them. Instinctively, Ahsoka grabbed Padme and forced her onto the ground, just as a rain of blaster fire scorched into the wall behind them.

Before the attacker could adjust their aim, Ahsoka raised her and sent force-pushed the shuttle, causing it to rock in place, the attacker staggering. Grabbing Padme, Ahsoka dragged her to a nearby stairwell, the two of them racing downwards. They could hear the sound of boots following them, forcing them to race deeper and deeper, the darkness of the lower city beginning to encompass them as the daylight darkened into shadows and artificial light became their only respite. As they reached the bottom of the stairwell, they found themselves in a darkened alleyway, a few shops and buildings running along either side. Without thinking, Ahsoka raced ahead to the nearest building, a seedy bar illuminated by neon lights: Warrick’s Place. Bursting through the door, they drew everyone’s attention as they stopped in place. With everyone eyes on them, they felt a moment of reprieve, their eyes falling on the bar.

Their eyes widened as they watched a man at the bar reach into his jacket and retrieve a blaster before aiming it directly at them. Before they could react, a single shot surged through the air, the heat of the plasma igniting goosebumps upon their cheeks. Instead of striking them in the chest, the heard a grunt of pain and a loud thud as a body crumpled to the floor. Frozen in place, they stomached a look behind them and saw the figure of their attacker, slumped on the floor; dead. Turning back to their savior, they watched as all the eyes in the bar turned to him. Nodding to a group of aliens, the man slipped of his stool at the bar and began to sidle his way over to them. The group of aliens dragged the corpse of their attacker back through the doorway, hauling it off to dispose of. As soon as the door swung shut, the bar ignited back into life, with people returning to their revelry with little to no care for the interruption. Still frozen in place, the two ladies watched as their savior sauntered closer, a soft smile on his lips.

“Can I offer you ladies a drink? Or at least a seat to catch your breath?” the man asked, watching the furtive and uncertain looks on Ahsoka and Padme’s faces. Even now, they seemed hesitant, yet eventually they nodded. Leading the two of them further into the bar, the man seemed to command a degree of respect amongst those congregated here. They seemed to answer his casual hand movements with immediate reverence, the man able to clear one of the few booths in the building simply by walking over to it. Sliding into the booth, both Ahsoka and Padme seemed hesitant to commit to a drink, yet the man politely had two extravagant, bright blue cocktails brought to them, the shimmering glasses appearing tantalizingly refreshing.

“Thank you, Mr…” Padme began, inquiring as to the man’s name as he set the two drinks out in front of them. Sinking into the squashy chair opposite them, the sharply dressed man smiled. He had a rather pronounced jaw and carven features on his face. Quite handsome at a glance.

“Warrick, if you’re the kind for names. Not many people here are. I must admit there is a certain personable charm to knowing someone’s name,” the man smiled coyly, his words going over the two women’s heads, their perverse undertones completely lost on them as they remained oblivious to the true nature of the bar. Evidently, on the surface it seemed rather normal, yet the constant shifting of people between the front and back rooms gave hints of what was going on, with people returning more disheveled, but infinitely more satiated, the smear of lipstick and gleam of sweat betraying the purpose of the back-rooms.

“I take it you’re the owner,” Padme asked, taking a sip of the cocktail and finding it stunningly delectable. Perhaps she was simply exhausted from running, but it hit the spot. Her relishing of the drink prompted Ahsoka to take a swig, the woman unfamiliar with the taste of alcohol, but finding it not only palpable, but delicious. 

“The name gave it away. I am the owner. Not many people can get away with shooting a complete stranger here. This place… we’re more lovers than fighters,” the man smirked, once again speaking with smutty double-meanings, all the while gesturing with his hand for a drink. A waiter returned with a crystal tumbler filled with purple liquid. As the waiter handed it to him, they also leant in and whispered into his ear. Nodding, Warrick continued speaking with the women, “But I don’t know you’re names. You seem a unique duo to say least.”

“I’m Padme. This is Ahsoka,” Padme responded, remaining cagey with her words. After all, they were in the underworld of Coruscant. Even the friendliest of faces were liable to attempt something unseemly. She was still hesitant to wholeheartedly trust in the man. Ahsoka remained completely at Padme’s side, trusting in her in this situation. 

“Well, Padme and Ahsoka, I’d recommend staying a while. Whomever was chasing you wasn’t alone. My men are reporting similarly dressed individuals in the district. They appear to be searching for you,” Warrick explained, curtly sipping from his drink as the two women glanced uncertainly at one another. Again, Ahsoka felt palpably naked without a weapon. It felt like she was in the middle of a battle, without means of holding her own. With nothing else to do, she drank from her glass, taking comfort in the sweet liquor. Leaning forwards, Warrick smiled with a scintillating charm, “Drinks are on me, if you’ll give the pleasure of your company and conversation. As I said, you are… a remarkably unique duo.”

“Thank you. Erm… We’ll take you up on that offer,” Padme said, seeing no other option than to wait out of the storm. She did glance to Ahsoka, seeking the younger girl’s opinion. Nodding in agreement, the two clutched their glasses close, still uncertain in their surroundings. Given her talent as politician, Padme felt obliged to continue conversation, feeling that if she didn’t, Warrick would hold no interest in protecting them. Little did she know, his interest wasn’t wholeheartedly in conversation, but rather more delectable assets of theirs. Smiling, she asked, “Why did you save us? You shot without thinking.”

“Damsel’s in distress? Who knows…” Warrick said, swilling his drink around in his glass before noting that the two women were near the end of theirs. Not wanting them to remain awkwardly obstinate in their temperaments, Warrick knew another drink would loosen them up. He wasn’t dead-set on being the one to court them, yet as the proprietor of this business, it was his opinion that if his customers weren’t enjoying themselves, then he had failed as a businessman. It was with that sentiment in mind, that he asked, “Another round of drinks?”

As soon as the drinks began to flow, time seemed to hang in an enjoyable limbo. Much to both Ahsoka and Padme’s surprise, they found the seedy embrace of the dive bar to be a rather pleasant atmosphere, largely thanks to Warrick’s rather charming conversation. They went from topic to topic, always seeming to burst into laughter at a moment’s notice, all aided on by the ever-present presence of colorful drinks. Despite drinking plenty, neither girl felt especially drunk, with the delicious liquors serving to provide an enjoyable buzz. With that said, the drinks and company weren’t enough to distract Ahsoka from her growing curiosity as to the bar’s purpose. It took her a while to begin to pick-up on the subtle tells, yet they were definitely there. The biggest clue were the bar’s patrons. People came in and out of the bar seemingly at random, yet always found themselves talking with other people. Everyone seemed to eager to engage and talk with one another, often pairing up to go to the back rooms or out the front door. It was strangely social for a bar such as this. And then there was the bar’s aesthetic. It was somewhat lavish with leathers and red velvets, with motifs of chains and strangely phallic symbols. It wasn’t explicit, yet a few times Ahsoka found herself double-taking at the metal inlays on the tables. Not to mention the disheveled appearances of the people that returned from the back rooms, delirious smiles on their faces as they reached for more alcohol and turned to talk to another complete stranger. She had half a mind to ask about the back-rooms, but before she could, Warrick excused himself, disappearing through a side-door into his office, leaving the two girls to fend for themselves.

“This has turned out rather well. Funny how getting chased by bounty hunters can lead to such interesting places,” Padme smiled, a tinge of red in her cheeks from the burn of the alcohol. She had in her hands a menu, her eyes dancing back and forth across the drinks list, completely enthralled in the strange and peculiar names.

“Yeah… It’s quite strange, isn’t it? I don’t really know what to think about it,” Ahsoka added, her gaze running elsewhere as she watched another couple disappearing through those velveteen curtains and into the back-room. She could have sworn she hard grunts of sorts drifting out from beyond those drapes.

“I think the two of us need another drink. With Warrick gone we can experiment a little,” Padme suggested, glancing towards the waiter whom immediately rushed to attend to their table. Running her finger down menu, she arrived at a rather exotic looking cocktail, her mind already running through what it could possibly taste like, “Two… Aphromitzs please.”

“A wonderful choice. I see Warrick has rubbed off on the two of you,” the waiter said with a coy smile, his comment going over both of their heads as he scratched down their order. Both Ahsoka and Padme treated his words as innocuous and didn’t think anything of it.

“I suppose he has,” Padme smiled, watching as the waiter turned away and busied himself behind the bar. Both of the girls shared a brief look, smiles cracking across their lips as the waiter swiftly returned, holding two small shot-glasses in his hands. A little startled at the meagre sized drink, neither Ahsoka nor Padme commented, instead taking it in their stride. After all, they were experimenting a little. 

“Enjoy your evening. He is a rather remarkable catch for your first visit,” the waiter beamed, stepping back and allowing the ladies to take a shot glass each. They were filled with a deep pink, almost purple, liquid, with a red dust running around the rim of the glass. It smelt so tantalizingly sweet and brought both of the girls to a soft sigh as the scent filled their nostrils.

“Cheers!” Ahsoka exclaimed, clinking the glass gently against Padme’s, being careful not to spill a single drop before tipping the contents into her mouth. It warmed her thoroughly, sloshing across her tongue as she swallowed it effortlessly. It lacked the noticeable twanging burn of alcohol and instead tasted as sweet as it smelled. Both of them set down the glasses, smiling widely as they let out a soft moan of satisfaction, the two of them sinking into the soft plush booth. A few seconds passed before either of them moved, with Ahsoka’s eyes suddenly flying open as she lurched forwards. She felt something. A pronounced, distinct quiver between her thighs. As she shifted in her seat, she felt her thighs twist inwards, the flesh of her leg feeling strangely slick. There was a burning throb between her legs; a salacious thrum of… pleasure. Turning to Padme, Ahsoka instantly knew that she was feeling the same feeling. Unlike Ahsoka, Padme submitted rather easily, her hand resting casually on her breast, lightly cupping the handful as she twisted in her seat. Leaning forwards, Ahsoka nudged the woman in a panic, “Padme!”

“What? I was just… Oh… We’re… Oh my… I feel… tingly all of a sudden… Oh… That’s rather pleasant,” Padme murmured, snapping out of her haze for all but a moment, only to feel that tight wash of pleasurable satisfaction beginning to well in her pussy, pulsating in her loins.

“Ladies, I… I see that you’ve found some of our more unique drinks,” Warrick smiled, stepping out of the side room, his words faltering a little as he saw the dregs of the pink liquid in their glasses and the distinct look of blossoming lust on both of the girl’s faces.

“What… What is it? I feel so… strange,” Ahsoka groaned, the feeling beginning to grow more intense. She found herself looking at Warrick and Padme with an intense lust. Her eyes were tracing over their bodies, slowly peeling away their clothing in her mind, imagining their exquisite bodies exposing in all manner of positions.

“It’s an aphrodisiac. Our establishment caters to those wanting to relieve their sexual tensions in the comfort of relative anonymity. We serve a number of drinks to encourage people along that path,” Warrick explained, gesturing to the waiter and ordering a drink for himself. Quickly bringing Warrick a third Aphromitz, he downed it instantly, eager to share in the ladies’ experience.

“You mean… You mean we’re… That I’m feeling… Horny?” Ahsoka breathed, that realization coming to her out of left-field. She had never been one for moments of lust and desire. To feel sexually aroused. The notion of horniness was strangely alien to her. The fact that she didn’t realize how she was feeling felt strangely odd to Warrick, who found it unfathomable that anyone wouldn’t understand what it felt like to be horny. Then again, he couldn’t imagine a world in which he didn’t acutely understand what it was like, given his perverse life-style.

“The fact you don’t recognize the feeling as such is rather woeful. I hadn’t intended on suggesting you indulge in the backrooms, but perhaps a sexual awakening would do you some good,” Warrick said, his mind beginning to turn to more base thoughts as the Aphrodisiac took hold. He had intended to send the ladies’ on their way when it was safe, yet now, it seemed as If that would be a waste. Especially given how delightfully shaped the two of them were, “Besides… The aphrodisiac is quite powerful. You might find that its effects linger the longer your desires go unsatiated.”

“You’re suggesting we hook up with some random strangers?” Padme interjected, glancing around the bar and finding the prospect of picking a random hook-up to be disgusting. Strangely enough, her distaste for such an act wasn’t brought about by the fact that she was married, but instead the notion of not knowing who she was fucking. To that end, Warrick made the suggestion that would quell her distaste.

“Not unless you consider me a stranger?” Warrick chuckled, watching as a look of realization dawned on Padme’s face. Strangely enough, she felt rather pleased with the suggestion. He was by no means a close friend, but he was hardly a stranger. They had spent the past few hours talking and getting to know one another. It felt like a natural next-step, especially given the circumstances of their increasing arousal. Furthermore, Warrick began to sweeten the situation, boasting his boons as owner of the establishment, “I have a private space. You’ll find it quite suitable. It’s got to be worth a look at least?”

“Very well… Lead on,” Padme said with a soft moan, not even turning to Ahsoka to inquire as to her thoughts. Not that she needed to. Ahsoka was chomping at the bit to get somewhere more private. Her clothing, as loose as it was, was beginning to feel oppressively tight, hugging her body and begging to be torn off. Standing up, Warrick led the two ladies towards the velvet curtains, brushing them aside and stepping through. Immediately, Ahsoka and Padme were embroiled in the other half of Warrick’s business. There was a long corridor lined with doors, some open, some closed, some purposefully left askew; all of them echoing with the sound of sex. The slapping of wet flesh was paired with heavy breathing, grunts and moans, all of which was finished off with the distinct smell of sex lingering in the air. It was remarkable how much those curtains held back. Leading the way down the corridor, Warrick glanced through each of the open doors, smirking whenever he saw some of the more exhibitionist clients he had. Both Padme and Ahsoka were astounded at the flagrant displays of promiscuity and the rather dexterous individuals that were splayed across the cushy beds. Ahsoka in particular found herself staring where she could, admiring the many delectable positions she could see and wondering just how sex could be so pleasurable to produce such intense sounds. Eventually, Warrick pushed the door at the end of the corridor open and ushered the two ladies inside, revealing to them the perks of being manager.

The room was massive, with a large circular bed at the center, large enough to fit a dozen or more people comfortably. It was covered in pillows and blankets of all different shapes and sizes, providing comfort for many different positions. The wall opposite the door was lined with a number of strange and eclectic devices, most of which appeared utterly alien to the ladies. Some of them were more recognizable, with a handful of dildos ranging in size and shape taking center stage, alongside a few strange harnesses and whips. It was an impressive collection to say the least. All of that was without mentioning the wealth of oils, lubricants and other salacious sexual aides. Finally, much to Ahsoka and Padme’s amusement, there was a drinks cart, upon which a large glass bottle of that peculiar pink liquid sat, alongside several glasses. Turning to face the two ladies, Warrick smiled with a charming and enthusiastic glint in his eyes, “So… What will it be?”

Padme and Ahsoka glanced to one another. The burning red color upon both of their cheeks betrayed their deepest and most perverse thoughts. Both of them desperately wanted some form of sexual relief. The offer from Warrick intrigued Ahsoka more than Padme, with the Torguta being enthralled by the seemingly new and expansive realm of possible experiences. Padme, found herself intrigued by the prospect of Warrick’s talent. After all, he worked in this industry and undoubtedly savored many samples of the finest there was to offer. If anything, Padme was in dire need of a deft and experienced hand. There was only so much her own hand could do in the quiet comfort of her lonely chambers. She was so used to an empty bed that the prospect of anyone else laying with her was exciting.

“We’ve come this far…” Padme said with a perverse grin, allowing herself to become utterly consumed by the lust in her body. As soon as she made that announcement, she felt a weight lift from her chest, her lust erupting forth and taking root. Without thinking, she began to eagerly undo the fastenings of her dress, boldly and brazenly starting to strip naked. That was all the assurance Warrick needed to do the same, leaving Ahsoka as the only one standing uncertainly in place. Seeing both of them stripping, Ahsoka began to do the same, unsure what was going to happen, but being acutely interested in joining in, nonetheless. Plucking the strings of her dress undone, Padme pulled it down over her shoulders, shimmying the garment over her hips and onto the floor, unveiling her supple, creamy skin. Taken aback by the sight, Ahsoka’s hands paused on her own clothing and instead watched as Padme’s ample breasts bounced free, the rounded handfuls gently jiggling in place. Two tiny pink nipples sat proudly pronounced on Padme’s mounds, hardened in the cool room. Following the woman’s flat stomach, Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the delicate nest of wet folds that sat between Padme’s thighs, her pubic hair neatly trimmed and shaven into an intricate crest of some sort, a recognizably extravagant motif signature to the Naboo people. As Padme stood naked, her attention turned to Warrick, guiding Ahsoka’s eyes his way as well. Again, she found herself enamored his slender, toned physique. His body was hardly bulky, but instead seemed slim with light muscular definition. However, it was what lay between his legs that drew her attention. She had never seen a man’s cock before, so seeing the thick throbbing length flop between Warrick’s thighs was enough to surprise her. It seemed to meaty and juicy, pulsating as it dangled there, hardened yet flopping beneath its own weight. Distracted by her partner’s nudity, Ahsoka almost didn’t hear what Warrick said.

“It seems our friend is struggling with her clothing,” Warrick said with a cool smile, stepping towards Ahsoka, his cock bouncing as he did so. Her breath quickened nervously as she felt Padme’s hand rest on her shoulder. That simple brush of flesh against flesh was incredibly sensual given the aphrodisiac rushing through her body, lighting her nerves on fire.

“We ought to lend a hand then,” Padme chuckled, sliding her hand down from Ahsoka’s shoulder and curving inside the loose-fitting garment she was wearing. Before she knew it, Ahsoka felt Padme’s hand resting on her small, pert breast, the woman gently massaging and fondling the tender handful. Her nipple began to harden, poking and prodding into Padme’s palm amidst deep and throaty breaths. Suddenly, Ahsoka gasped as Padme brought her fingers together, gently pinching the girl’s small, sensitive nipple. Despite all this, Ahsoka’s eyes remained fixed on Warrick as he steadily advanced. His hands went to the clips on her clothing and plucked them swiftly loose, her clothing falling instantly to the floor. Her orange skin leant to dark chocolatey nipples, a delicious sight to say the least. Given her unique hair, her pussy was naturally bald, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared deeply into Warrick’s eyes. She expected him to take his cock and thrust it deep inside her, fucking her. That was all she understood about sex. That basic equation. Yet, Warrick had other plans. As Padme shuffled behind Ahsoka, focusing on fondling and groping her breasts, tweaking her nipples in tandem with Ahsoka’s breathing, Warrick stepped closer, his hand resting on Ahsoka’s hip. Each slight, subtle movement of his hand was intoxicating. It felt pleasurable despite it being so tame. However, the moment that she felt his fingers on her crotch, resting above her pussy, she felt her legs beginning to shake. Inching slowly down, she finally let out a sudden gasp of ecstasy fueled pleasure as Warrick traced his finger along her slit, coating his digit in her copious arousal. She was dripping. Her first ever bout of real arousal had hit her hard. It would be only gentlemanly to ensure this encounter was a memorable one. 

Ahsoka’s expectations were utterly dashed as Warrick dropped onto his knees, his hands resting on her hips. The shift in position confused Ahsoka for all but a moment. Suddenly, she felt Warrick’s lips press a soft and delicate kiss against her folds, her arousal gleaming across his lip. That simple press drove her wild, yet it paled in comparison the moment that his tongue lunged forwards, and carved hungrily along her pussy, tasting the delicious sweetness of her virgin pussy. Melting into Padme’s arms, Ahsoka let out a soft moan of satisfaction as Warrick began to explore her depths, weaving his tongue along her many folds, hooking and darting beneath as many as he could, all in a crusade to lick her clean of her delicious taste. Every bead of her nectar sent shivers of excitement along his cock, his tip leaking pre-cum as he lapped wildly at her pussy, tentatively teasing her entrance in preparation for his inevitable penetration. It took little effort to find her clit, with his tongue lightly brushing against it, coaxing it out of its nest of flesh, slowly bringing it to a slightly engorged throb. Gliding his tongue back down her pussy, he did one last pass across each of her folds, drinking in her taste and each of the soft, tender moans that escaped her lips. Her ragged breathing and pleasurable spasms were overwhelming at first, yet she steeled herself against them, using Padme’s body as support, silently relishing the feeling of the older woman’s breasts pushing against her shoulder-blades. Just as she got used to Warrick’s wild and explorative movements, she felt him grind to a halt, his tongue resting against her entrance and preparing to give Ahsoka her first every experience of having her pussy pushed into.

Easing his tongue deep inside of her, Warrick curved his hands along her slender, toned thighs, guiding them steadily around to the girl’s pert ass cheeks. Gently cupping them, he held Ahsoka in place as her knees began to quiver beneath the immensity of the pleasure. The slow push deep inside of her was sending waves of crashing bliss rushing through her body, cascading wildly along her frame, causing ragged breaths to escape her lips as she clung to Padme for support. Relishing the young girl’s moans, Padme couldn’t help but long for a similar pleasure. To feel a tongue roaming her pussy, diving deep inside of her. However, her eyes were latched onto something very different. As her lust towards Warrick grew, she saw that throbbing shaft of man-meat between his legs as the most tantalizing target. It was thick and juicy. Incomparably large when placed next to Anakin’s. She had always felt that her perverse wants were never completely satiated with Anakin, but she chocked that up to the fact that their relationship was inherently forbidden and thus they couldn’t properly commit to exploring the ravenous depths of their own desires. However, seeing the thickness of Warrick’s cock, she couldn’t help but wonder if her unsatiated desires stemmed from a lack of pulsating girth to Anakin’s cock. Either way, Padme was keen to find out, but not at the expense of Ahsoka’s rising orgasm. The young girl writhed and contorted, her legs growing weaker as they shuddered beneath her. Warrick’s tongue was plunged so deep inside of her, that she could feel it twisting and wriggling in her core, eliciting spikes of pleasurable intensity. His lips were thrust firmly against her pussy, his nose buried deep amidst her folds, the added friction of his features grinding against her flesh making for a sumptuous pleasure. Moaning loudly, Ahsoka felt her orgasm beginning to well within her. It was a completely alien feeling and one that she found daunting at first. The tightening of her insides made her fearful for what was to come, yet the moment the proverbial dam broke and the intensity of her orgasm filled her entire body, she found herself rendered near dizzy by the bliss. In a single second, her knees collapsed beneath her and she toppled to the nearby bed, her body spasming softly as she moaned happily, a pleasure-ridden grin across her face.

“Impressive…” Padme smirked, admiring Ahsoka’s slender frame as she laid there, exhausted from what could only be considers as pre-amble to the main event. It was fortunate either way as it allowed Padme to pursue her own personal lusts.

“Is that a request for similar treatment,” Warrick smirked, remaining on his knees as he admired Padme’s neatly adorned pussy, her folds dripping arousal along her pale and creamy thighs. He was more than happy to replicate his efforts for Padme, yet that proved to be a meaningless gesture.

“I have other ideas,” Padme smiled with a perverse sense of confidence. Pushing Warrick playfully onto the bed, she slipped down onto her knees and crawled her way towards him, laying flat on her stomach between his legs. The position was a delicious sight to say the least, allowing Warrick to admire the dip of her back as it curved up and into her ass, her heels gently kicking against her surprisingly juicy butt. Her intentions were clear as she wrapped her hand around Warrick’s cock, shivering as she struggled to connect her thumb and forefinger. His tip was already gleaming with pre-cum, with his shaft throbbing in her hand. As she gently passed her fist along his cock, she bit her lip at the seemingly endless length of his cock, her hand taking an age to slide from tip to base, his heavy balls indicating that he had a copious amount of cum to offer her. The prospect of pleasuring Warrick was growing more and more enticing as time went on, leading her to angle his cock upwards and towards her mouth, her hot breath rushing across his sensitive length. Curious to see how adept the girl was, Warrick allowed her to take control, only to learn that her previous confidence was somewhat undeserved.

Wrapping her lips around his cock, she let her tongue dance wildly across his tip, licking clean the pre-cum that gleamed across his flesh and replacing it with the delicious sheen of saliva. The warm embrace of her lips was pleasurable to say the least, yet it was hardly a mark of skill. Any mouth was a pleasurable mouth when initially wrapped around his cock. As she finished attending to his tip, she zealously plunged her lips downwards, taking to Warrick’s cock as if it were Anakin’s and immediately discovering that her usual approach wouldn’t work. Warrick’s thickness immediately squashed her tongue against the base of her mouth, with Padme struggling to dance it as wildly as she usually would. Brushing that aside, she continued to ease her lips downwards, only to find herself gagging at the prospect of swallowing Warrick into her throat. She was hardly a deepthroat expert, but she prided herself on being able to take the entirety of her husband’s cock. Yet Warrick’s seemed impossible to even imagine slipping into her throat. Gagging and choking, she spluttered wildly, sending streaks of saliva and spittle dripping along his cock. Moaning softly, Warrick couldn’t deny that her struggle was inadvertently pleasurable, however, he saw in her a determine gleam and desire to do better. Even as she pulled her lips back along his cock, she was doing so in order to build a proverbial run-up towards her throat. Guiding her lips back, she impaled her throat once again, only to be met with the frustration of her un-cooperative throat. Again, and again, she tried to breach her gullet, only to gag wildly and uncontrollably, her throat remaining tight and constricted, much to her frustration. When faced with such a delectably juicy cock, she was made as talented as a virgin.

Guiding his hand through Padme’s hair, Warrick gently threaded it around his hand, taking control of her head. A little uncertainly, Padme looked up at him, not sure about allowing him to control her gullet. However, her cheeks were flush with the embarrassment of her meagre performance, lending to her willingness to surrender. Easing her lips back up towards his tip, Warrick began to work her mouth back and forth, encouraging her to bob her lips along the portion of his cock that she could manage. Building a rhythm, Padme was even able to get her tongue to weave across the tip of his cock whenever she pulled back, only to have it squashed back into complacency as it pushed back into her throat. As she became more comfortable with the cock, Warrick began to apply more pressure, steadily pushing her harder and harder. Soon enough, each thrust was probing firmly against the back of her throat, begging for access, only to be provided with wild gags and splutters. Never lingering, Warrick was quick to pull Padme’s lips back, giving her a few strokes of her lips to adjust back to the tempo. With each inquisitive plunge, Padme grew more set on deepthroating Warrick. His silent cock-sucking tutoring was rubbing off on her as she took a more measured approach. Learning the tempo at which Warrick was working her, she pre-empted her next plunge against the back of her throat. As he pushed her head downward, she closed her eyes and forced herself to swallow, causing Warrick’s cock to effortlessly glide deep into her unsuspecting gullet, with several of his thick engorged inches diving deep into her throat, his thick length bulging against her gullet as she gagged wildly.

Her eyes flew open as she pushed against Warrick’s thighs, trying to rid herself of the uncomfortable spasms in her throat, however, Warrick grip on her head had tightened and she remained locked in place, unable to move. Looking up into his eyes, she didn’t see malice or him being consumed by lust, but instead a tempered stare. Slowly, she began to realise what he was doing. Despite the discomfort and the gags forcing themselves along her throat, if she pulled back now, she’d never get him back into her throat. Calming herself, she breathed steadily, allowing her mouth to be consumed by the involuntary spasms, all the while focusing on the steady moans of pleasure coming from Warrick’s mouth. It took a while, but eventually she was able to lay there with his cock plugging her throat, all without gagging. It was at that moment that Warrick let go of her head entirely, allowing her to tentatively began working her lips back and forth. The moment she did so, there was a resurgence of gagging, one that she quickly worked throat, building up a slow and measured deepthroat, suckling and gorging herself on his cock in the manner that she had attempted to begin with. Laying back, Warrick groaned happily, content that she had learnt how to approach a bigger cock. Simply allowing her to explore his length, he savored the slight spasms her throat sent tightening along his cock; the soft embrace of her lips and the way her tongue was squashed in place whilst being dragged along the base of his cock. Breathing deeply, his eyes remained affixed on her beautiful face, relishing the perverse satisfaction of watching such a beautiful woman stuff her face with a thick cock. There was something inherently erotic about it. Her demure and composed demeanor being reduced to a slavering cock-hungry whore. It was such an intoxicating delight that Warrick admittedly found himself lost in it, becoming blind to the fact that it wasn’t just him and Padme, alone in that room.

Recovering from her orgasm, Ahsoka rolled onto her hands and knees and watched as Padme gulped down Warrick’s cock. The sight was infatuating, with Ahsoka keen and eager to taste the delights of Warrick’s length; the delights that were elicited muffled groans of approval from Padme. However, Ahsoka found herself unable to focus, with her eyes instead wandering along Padme’s naked body. The woman had now propped herself up on her hands and knees, arching her back so as to push her pussy and ass out behind her. Seeing the glistening arousal amidst Padme’s folds and remembering the intense pleasure that she herself had experienced from Warrick licking her pussy, Ahsoka allowed her impulses to guide her. Clambering over to Padme, Ahsoka pondered the best position for a moment before laying on her back and inching herself beneath. Resting her hands on Padme’s hips, Ahsoka pulled the woman’s pussy downwards, bringing those slick folds down to her mouth. Unsure as to the best way to eat pussy, Ahsoka began to explore, mimicking the movements that Warrick had performed upon her. Allowing her tongue to run back and forth along Padme’s folds, Ahsoka found herself captivated by that sweet taste, the delectable arousal becoming her motivation. Her grip on Padme’s hips grew tighter, with Ahsoka firmly pulling the woman downwards, smothering herself amidst her hot, wet flesh. Her tongue was hardly as talented as Warrick’s, yet what she lacked in deft ability, she made up for in avid enthusiasm, with her tongue seemingly darting back and forth at blistering pace, carving along Padme’s central cleft one second, only to be plunged deep inside her the next. The speed was unendingly pleasurable, prompting Padme’s lips to halt on Warrick’s cock, lingering in place as she moaned hungrily around his shaft. The distraction was enough to bring Warrick’s attention towards what Ahsoka was up to and served to inspire him as to his next sexual endeavor. Easing his cock slowly out of Padme’s throat, Warrick lightly jerked himself off, smearing her spittle along his cock as he made his way around to Ahsoka legs, the Togruta perfectly positioned for her very first introduction to actual sex. 

As Ahsoka dove deeper into Padme’s folds, Warrick spread her legs apart, sweeping them apart to reveal her still slick folds. Blissfully unaware as to what was happening, Ahsoka focused her attention on pleasuring Padme. Shuffling forwards, Warrick slapped his cock against Ahsoka’s folds, gently rubbing his length back and forth, giving the girl fair warning before positioning his thick, bulbous tip against her entrance. Slowly, he began to apply a soft pressure to her pussy, gently easing himself forwards. It was clear she was a virgin as her hole fought him for a few moments before dipping inwards and allowing his cock to slowly sinking inside of her. Ahsoka’s moans were muffled by Padme, yet the effects of Warrick’s penetration could be seen. Ahsoka’s body tensed suddenly up, the muscles in her legs stiffening as she felt a newfound pleasure claim her. That was without mentioning the sudden squeal of pleasure that came from Padme as a result of Ahsoka’s gasp of pleasure being muffled amidst her folds. Running his hands across her soft skin, Warrick gently teased Ahsoka’s nipples, lightly rubbing them as she adjusted to his cock. It took a few moments, but soon enough, her body relaxed, allowing Warrick to ease his cock into her, driving his length deep into her pussy, his balls lightly slapping against her pussy. He expected her to tighten once again, yet she remained relaxed, focusing her attentions on Padme’s pussy. Surprised, Warrick wasted no time in fucking Ahsoka, working his cock back and forth, slowly increasing his tempo and pace until he was driving himself into her with considerable speed, her body lightly bunching with each thrust, her pert breasts gently bouncing and Padme’s moans increasing in intensity due to Ahsoka’s hungry moans.

Pounding hungrily into Ahsoka, Warrick allowed a moment of perverse excitement to claim him, allowing himself to ravage her eager and awaiting pussy. He expected to have to break her into it, yet she seemed acutely able to take him without much discomfort. Not wanting to pass on such an opportunity, Warrick leant over Ahsoka’s body, working his cock back and forth, pounding and driving himself into her clutching depths, relishing the all-encompassing warmth and immense tightness of a virgin pussy. His labored breathing joined with Padme’s intense moans to create a heavy air of sex, one that filled the room with the delectable sounds of their passion. Ahsoka’s legs instinctively tightened around Warrick’s waist, pulling him deeper inside of her and encouraging his deep, rhythmic thrusts. Being so consumed in fucking Ahsoka, Warrick barely noticed as Padme’s moans peaked into a sharp gasp, her body seizing as an orgasm hit her. He only noticed the girl’s wave of pleasure as Padme rolled away to the side, freeing Ahsoka’s moans and squeals. She was loud. Her moans filled the room, echoing as she gasped and grunted. Evidently, the fact that she was a virgin was not displayed in the tightness of her pussy, but rather the erratic ecstasy of her all-consuming moans. Grinning lustfully, Warrick swept Ahsoka’s legs further back, using her limber pliability to adjust her position, lifting her ass slightly from the bed and allowing his cock to carve deeper into her. Her moans intensified as Warrick’s lips lunged forwards and pressed against hers, the young girl doing her best to meet him with equal energy. Tasting Padme’s pussy on one another’s tongues, the two of them plunged their lips firmly together, their labored moans and breaths escaping amidst gasps for air, all of which was accentuated by the rhythm slap of flesh. Their bodies began to gleam with sweat, the exertion of such an intense bout of fucking becoming intense and unbearable. Staving of his orgasm, Warrick plucked his cock from Ahsoka’s pussy, not wanting the delight to end to quickly. Equally happy for a break, Ahsoka remained collapsed on her back as Warrick turned back to Padme, intent to continue his fucking but with her.

“You’ve got quite the collection…” Padme said as Warrick rolled onto his knees. The woman was stood on the opposite end of the room, admiring the vast number of sex toys that the man had collated. She couldn’t deny her curiosity was piqued, “Erm… I don’t suppose…”

“You can try one? Ahsoka needs a break, but feel free to try it on me,” Warrick said happily as Padme’s hand rested on a toy in particular. A strap-on. A rather modestly sized strap-on. It stood at around nine inches and was relatively thick. Thick enough to stretch someone. The offer to try it on Warrick was surprising to say the least. Whilst she had never considered the notion, Padme couldn’t deny its appeal. There was something so… carnal about it.

“Really? Well… This is a fortuitous day,” Padme grinned, grabbing the toy and quickly beginning to pull the harness on. It took a couple of moments to get it adjusted, but soon enough, Padme had the toy hanging on her sumptuous frame, the thick length bulging between her thighs as if it belonged there. Unsure how to take it from here, she allowed Warrick to take control. Grabbing a bottle of lube, he was quick to lather the length in the substance before gently massaging some into his own asshole. Once he was confident that he was sufficiently prepared, he took his position, choosing a purposefully perverse one. Ahsoka remained on her back meaning that he was easily able to straddle her, hovering his cock in front of her like a tantalizing treat. She was quick to wrap her inexperienced lips around it, suckling softly on his thick length, tasting her own delicious sweetness on his bulging cock. Returning his own lips to Ahsoka’s pussy, he curled several fingers inside of her, lightly finger fucking her as he dropped his hips downwards, sliding his cock suddenly into her mouth and past the entrance of her throat. Gagging at first, Ahsoka once again surprised Warrick as she restrained herself to a calm sense of Zen and relaxed her throat completely, allowing his cock to effortlessly carve into her, plunging right up to the base of his cock. Padme was the one the ponder whether her training as a Jedi led to a unique temperament and control of physical restrictions that plagued someone like Padme. Perhaps Ahsoka was able to control her urge to gag or suppress the ache that came from such wild and animalistic sex. If she was, she could prove to be an exquisite sex partner and a true sexual deviant. With adequate and proper tutelage.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Padme inched herself forwards, guiding the head of her newfound plastic appendage towards Warrick’s seemingly tight and winking hole. Knowing the tightness of her own ass, she took things slow, gently applying pressure and attempting to ease herself inside. Unbeknownst to her, this wasn’t Warrick’s first time and the head of her strap-on easily slipped inside of him, his ass hungrily enveloping half of the fake cock within seconds. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his hole clutching at the length, drawing her deeper within. Thrusting forwards, she buried her entire cock inside of him without hesitation, a deep moan of approval escaping Warrick’s lips. Taking his proficiency as a hint, Padme pulled her hips suddenly backwards, planning on launching into a series of thrusts, only to misjudge the length of her strap-on and causing it to slip out. Quickly pushing it back in, Padme took to slower and more measured thrusts, getting used to the new extension of her anatomy and gently fucking Warrick’s tight ass. Thrust after thrust, she found her own erotic lust being satiated by the perverse act. Very little if any physical pleasure rushed through her body as a result of it, but the carnal satisfaction of claiming a man’s ass with a strap-on was enough to get her clit throbbing with arousal. Each bouncing thrust was more precise and purposeful, the woman building up her rhythm and sending waves of pleasure thrumming through Warrick’s body. The satisfaction of Ahsoka deep-throating his cock was delectable enough, but when paired with the feeling of his prostate being massaged and teased, he found it almost unbearably good. The first clumsy thrusts from Padme became refined and she began to fuck him properly, pushing him closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Gripping Warrick’s hips tightly, she began to slam firmly into him, grinding her leather clad crotch into his ass before launching into a few gentle soft bounces; all before returning to a climactic slam. Admittedly, the variance in her movements was initially for her own benefit. Without the physical pleasure, there was little appeal to a rhythm pace, encouraging her to experiment, however, as it became clear that Warrick’s ass was rabidly acceptive towards such intense experimentation, she found herself all the more encouraged to do different salacious things to his tight rear end. Warrick let his moans fill the room, his hot breath sending shivers through Ahsoka’s pussy, his fingers plunging faster and faster, working her towards her second orgasm of their fuck session. His cock pulsated in Ahsoka’s throat, spilling beads of pre-cum directly down her gullet with each thrust of Padme’s thick strap-on. Every so often, the impact of Padme’s thrust would drive his hips downwards, plunging Ahsoka’s lips firmly against his base, his cock throbbing in her clutching depths. The taste of pre-cum was just as delicious as the taste of Padme’s arousal, meaning that Ahsoka was just as happy to be choked by Warrick cock as she would be being smothered between Padme’s thighs. Not to mention, the oncoming orgasm was making every sensation her body was experiencing all the more delicious. Thrust after thrust of Warrick’s fingers drove her tantalizingly close to her second explosion of scintillating bliss.

Suddenly, Ahsoka’s pussy tightened around Warrick’s fingers, her depths spasming once more. Breathing deeply, Warrick knew that his own orgasm wouldn’t be far behind. Conscious of the fact that Padme hadn’t experienced much pleasure since donning the strap-on, he switched their positions up. Clambering off of Ahsoka, he left her moaning through the remnants of her orgasm, all the while unsheathing Padme’s strap-on from his ass. Not bothering to remove it, Warrick threw Padme on her back and lifted her hips enough to give him a clear line to her pussy through the harness of the strap-on. Guiding his cock into place, he unceremoniously launched into a barrage of wild orgasm-fueled thrusts, his cock tingling and thrumming closer and closer to exploding. Gasping loudly, Padme arched her back, feeling the rigid plastic strap-on grinding against her stomach. Whilst it lacked the sensitivity of a real cock, there was still something inherently satisfying about being fucked whilst wearing it. Her pussy tightened and spasmed with pleasure, the eroticism of the set-up and the actual physical pleasure combining to fuel her orgasm. Breathing heavily as his body glistened with sweat, Warrick continued to pump his cock back and forth, holding back his orgasm until he felt Padme’s. It happened without warning; the woman gasping and freezing in place, her pussy tightening suddenly. Just managing to free his cock from his pussy, Warrick dropped his hands downwards. One hand grabbed his cock, pumping it back and forth, sending thick strands of cum spraying over Padme’s stomach, tits and face. The second hand plunge three fingers into her pussy, driving them back and forth, ensuring that her orgasm was as intense as was humanly possible. Her body writhed and contorted, the exquisite pleasure causing her to squeal loudly and shrilly. Ahsoka had propped herself up, admiring the sweat gleamed body of Padme as she orgasmed hard. Eventually, both Padme and Warrick collapsed, breathless and exhausted, their orgasms subsiding as the fought to catch their own breath. Everything seemed a wild haze, yet all Padme knew was that that was the single most intense orgasm she had had since her wedding night; and she wanted more.

As the three recuperated, it became clear that their night of fun had ended there. Pulling on their clothes and doing what they could to fix their disheveled appearance, both Ahsoka and Padme begrudgingly left Warrick’s private quarters, the two of them desperate to have another bout of fun. As they entered the front room, the ladies expected looks of judgement, yet no one batted any eyelid. Smirking, they allowed Warrick to lead them to the front-door, the three of them stepping out onto the street outside.

“It should be safe for you to leave. Reports are saying Clone Troopers have swarmed the district. I imagine you’ll stumble upon them soon enough,” Warrick explained, stepping out and glancing around the corner. There were no Troopers in sight, yet the distinct lack of anyone in the street hinted that they were close.

“Thank-you for your kind hospitality,” Padme smiled humbly, bowing her head courteously. Her legs struggled straighten as they maintained a slight wobble to them. Their fuck-session still lingered with her, her cheeks remaining flush.  
“You can expect nothing less when it comes to my fine establishment,” Warrick smirked, proudly slapping the wooden frame of the door, his eyes resting on the two girls, savouring the sweetness of their curves for what he thought would be the last time. 

“So, if we were to return, we could expect the same treatment,” Ahsoka blurted out, rather bluntly addressing the lingering question that both she and Padme had, yet Padme was less keen on asking so plainly. Chuckling, Padme couldn’t deny that her more candid approach had its benefits.

“I can’t promise anything. After all, every visit is so wildly different,” Warrick commented, his salacious undertones remaining prevalent. He knew all too well that if those two walked back through his doors, he’d be leaping at the chance to invite them into the bedroom once again.

“I suppose we’ll just have to come back and find out for ourselves,” Padme smirked coyly, understanding what he was hinting at. Slowly, she made her way around the corner, her hips swaying as she playfully winked. She remained close to the buildings, unsure if her legs would carry her or if she would simply collapse. Ahsoka was quick to follow, but not before leaning forwards and quickly stealing a kiss, her cheeks turning a darker orange as she blundered her way after Padme.

“Be sure to ask for me. I would want to miss out on that,” Warrick called out, turning back and sauntering into his bar, content that he had shown those two a good time. He was curious to know when they would return. After all, a former Nabooian Queen and Jedi Padawan were unconventional bedfellows to say the least. They were fortunate that no one in the bar other than him was shrewd enough to discern a loose outline of their identities. Padme was easily recognizable and Ahsoka was a quintessential Padawan. In truth, he didn’t expect things to go so far, yet he was grateful for it. As the doors swung closed, he made a mental note to ensure that the bar never ran out of Aphromitz.


	2. The Descent To Depravity

“You’ve only just arrived back, Ani? Why do you have to leave already? We haven’t even had a chance to talk?” Padme exclaimed, almost breathless as she followed Anakin across the room, exasperated at his seemingly complete indifference to her pleas. It seemed that this was how things always would be. Since Padme first met Ahsoka and they ventured to Warrick’s Place, Anakin had returned to Coruscant four different times, with only one of them resulting in she and him spending any meaningful time together. Hell, they hadn’t spent a night in the same bed for over several months. Whilst Padme had tempered her frustrations against the overwhelming number of factors impeding their relationship from truly flourishing, she was becoming increasingly aware of Anakin’s seemingly apathetic reluctance to commit to anything close to a romantic relationship.

“I know, Padme… I know. It’s imperative. Chancellor Palpatine and I have been discussing this mission for months and its importance has only become more and more important,” Anakin responded, striding across the room with Padme followed closely behind, trying to pull his fleeting attention back toward her.

“Whereas mine has only seemingly decreased…” she said softly, yet with pointed accusation. It was only this that managed to draw his attention somewhat away from his fervent preparations. Bowing her head somewhat sorrowfully, she confessed what was truly lingering in her mind, “You didn’t even join the search when Ahsoka and I were attacked by bounty-hunters… Your own wife. Your padawan…”

“I didn’t hear until you had appeared again. And I trust Ahsoka. She’s capable. Dependable. I knew she would take care of you. Which is why…” Anakin explained, excusing his own inaction as faith in his padawan, something that only deepened Padme’s frustrations. Before she could say anything in protest, Anakin opened the door to the room, quelling any possibility that she could openly explain her annoyance. Instinctively straightening her back and subduing her affections towards Anakin, Padme internally sighed at Anakin’s tactic, even as her face lightened at an all to familiar face. The Togruta in question strode into the room, clasping her hands dutifully behind her back as Anakin turned to address her, “Ahsoka, you will remain on Coruscant in the company of Senator Amidala as her personal guard. Her safety is your priority and you are to command the appropriate division of clone troopers in her protection. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir. I will ensure it is so,” Ahsoka nodded, maintaining a professional decorum, even though she was privy to Anakin and Padme’s relationship, although not through Anakin’s admittance, but rather through Padme’s. As such, she feigned ignorance, even though she could see the annoyance burgeoning Padme’s cheeks.

“Good. I will be back in a few weeks,” Anakin replied, striding past Ahsoka and out into the corridor. Taken aback by the suddenness of her husband’s departure, Padme shirked any and all pretence and raced after him, arriving at the doorway just as he disappeared around the corner.

“Ani…” she called out softly and wistfully. She had thought to chase after him or call loudly in his direction, yet the flash of white armour either side of her door made her reconsider an open and proud declaration. Sighing, she retreated back inside, murmuring her frustrations in the open, “Not even a goodbye. And he was remarkably quick in bringing you in the moment things even seemed to grow intimate… Typical…”

“It’s good to see you again too…” Ahsoka smirked, relaxing her stance as soon as the two were in private. After all, there was little either of them could call private any longer given how openly they had acted together. Their most intimate aspects were well known to one another and their most pressing secrets had followed as a result.

“Oh, forgive me Ahsoka. It’s been… difficult… So many problems and too much time to dwell on them,” Padme sighed, crossing over to Ahsoka and clasping the girl’s hands in hers. Leading her to the sofa, the two collapsed down beside one another, relishing a chance to sit and relax. Comfortable and doing her best to brush Anakin’s coldness aside, Padme turned to Ahsoka and asked warmly, eager to catch up with the young padawan, “How have you been? I trust Anakin as been better company for you than he has for me.”

“Not quite…” Ahsoka said with a smile, receiving and inquisitive look from Padme. Taking a moment to bolster her confidence, Ahsoka revealed what she meant with a somewhat sultry suggestiveness, “I barely get time to myself. If you know what I mean…”

“Then it would seem that he is the source of both our sexual frustrations. Though I have the good fortune of my privacy…” Padme laughed. Ahsoka’s confidence in regard to talking about their more perverse sides leant a degree of comfort to the woman. Despite what they had done together, neither had really brought it up in conversation. So to have Ahsoka talk about it, however coyly, made it easier for Padme to envision suggesting what was really on her mind, “How soon do you have to begin preparations for my stalwart defence?”

“I think Anakin was overzealous in his description of my duties. The clone troopers already have their orders in regard to your defence. I’ve gone over their deployment and it already seems sufficient since our last encounter. So, all that remains is my own placement,” Ahsoka confessed, revealing her own disappointment with her first real taste of responsibility. It felt as if it was tokenistic. She was commander in nothing but name. Finally, she did catch onto Padme’s undertones, seeing the promiscuous look on the woman’s face. As such, Ahsoka added with a similar smirk, “Which as a personal bodyguard would be right here.”

“Good. I don’t think I could survive lost amidst my own thoughts…” Padme breathed, propping up her true motives behind a thin façade. That façade was quickly broken as she probed further into the obvious subject they were dancing around, “You know, the last exciting thing that happened to me just so happened to be when I was with you.”

“Bounty hunters tend to have that effect,” Ahsoka commented, feigning ignorance. Padme was a rather easy woman to read, even without Jedi powers. She wore her emotions and frustrations on her sleeve. Especially when they were as overwhelming as they were now.

“I was thinking more of what happened following. I don’t suppose I could tempt you with another walk?” Padme asked, finally throwing caution to the wind and suggesting what had been on her mind since Ahsoka walked in. Grinning in response, Ahsoka unwittingly igniting Padme’s cheeks in a deep red tinge of embarrassment, prompting the woman to begin justifying her suggestion, rising to her feet as she nervously fidgeted, “You’ve already spoken candidly about your… frustrations… Perhaps we should both now take our opportunity? I would have gone myself, yet I wouldn’t get far from the Temple on my own-some. Yet in the company of a commanding body-guard?”

“Not five minutes into our reunion and your already posing another trip to the underground,” Ahsoka laughed, unable to deny to herself the fact that she had been thinking the same. The moment Anakin gave her the assignment, Ahsoka had begun debating how best to the bring the subject up to Padme, unaware that Padme was just as enthusiastic about it. Seeing the look on Ahsoka’s face, Padme’s uncertainty faded away, the woman giggling at herself.

“I’m never one to pass up an opportunity. Besides, we’ve got a few weeks together. We ought to start as we mean to go on,” Padme beamed proudly, lifting her chin and offering Ahsoka her hand. Ignoring the gesture, Ahsoka rose to her feet and clasped her hands behind her back, exaggeratedly clicking her feet together as she stood proudly at attention.

“Well, I am at your command, Senator Amidala,” Ahsoka droned in a mockingly similar tone to Anakin’s orders, eliciting another giggle from Padme as she straightened her back and met Ahsoka with an equally formal posture and composure. 

“In that case, I charge you with ensuring that I get my brains fucked out of me. Do you accept?” Padme asked with complete and utter sincerity, addressing her in as formal a manner as she possibly could, this time managing to crack a smile on Ahsoka’s face.

“How could I not?” she laughed in response, dropping the façade and eagerly following Padme to the door. Once again, as soon as the door slid open, the two returned to their professional composure, with Ahsoka marching a few steps behind Padme as if she were her shadow. The clone troopers outside the room moved to follow, yet Ahsoka quickly stopped them with a quick raise of her hand. They stopped in their tracks and returned to their post, giving Ahsoka a smile as she relished the slight power her position gave her. Quickly resuming her dutiful attentiveness, she followed Padme down to the bottom floor of the Temple, the two marching quickly outside with poise and purpose. Striding across the courtyard, they followed the same path they went previously, with both of them having committed it completely to memory for future use. Soon enough, they were descending that stairway, winding further and further below ground. The further they went, the more uncertain they became. It was such a long way with each turn only offering more steps, beginning to convince the two that perhaps it was all a fever dream. A momentary panic. Perhaps they had rushed down these stairs all those months ago and found nothing at all yet convinced themselves of this erotic exploration into the seedy underworld. Those thoughts were short-lived and quickly assuaged as they rounded the last set of stairs and were met with that all too familiar neon sign; Warrick’s Place.

With grins stretched across their lips, they started forwards, quickly pushing into the seedy bar and becoming embroiled amidst its peculiar yet alluring atmosphere. As they entered, people’s faces lifted, their eyes passing over the new arrivals with mixtures of curiosity and lustful intent. The purpose of this bar was for flippant and flagrant sex, so it was undoubtable that they would be eyed up as prospective partners. Glancing around in search of the owner, the two were unable to find him as quickly as they did before. A little disappointed, Ahsoka’s nerves began to rise. She had joined Padme under the assertion they would be with Warrick like last time, yet the prospect of choosing a random partner from the bar attendees filled her with uncomfortable displeasure. Fortunately, Padme was quick to nudge her and gesture towards the bar, with the two swiftly finding two stools. Taking control, Padme ordered two of the cocktails they tried before, knowing that the drink kindled their prior experience would have to wait. Two glitzy cocktails were quickly placed in front of them with the two ladies lightly clinking the glasses together before taking deep confidence boosting sips. It didn’t take long for their lonesome company to draw attention.

“Two ladies on their own? What a frightful sight in a place like this,” a man laughed with a salacious drawl, sidling up beside the two of them. Taken aback by the intrusion, Ahsoka shrunk back, burying her lip in her drink. This was the encounter she feared would happen and thus wasn’t exactly comfortable with someone hitting on them.

“We’re waiting for someone in particular,” Padme replied, staring the man down as he drunkenly leered at the two of them, his eyes obviously dipping to Padme’s cleavage as he struggled to maintain eye-contact. Staggering slightly, the man leant further forwards, the stench of alcohol lingering on his breath.

“What? Do I not strike your fancy?” the man laughed, leaning forwards towards Padme. His hand leant to cup her cheek, his lecherous and lustful looks growing more heated and increasingly forceful as her purred directly into her ear, “I could show a pretty girl like you a few tricks.”

“And I many more…” Ahsoka finally growled, grabbing the man’s wrist before his hand reached Padme’s cheek. Pulling him away, Ahsoka stared venomously at him. Whilst she had begrudgingly left her lightsabre in the Temple for fear of it drawing attention, that didn’t mean she was entirely defenceless.

“Feisty one? I like that. A little harder to crack, but all the more worth it,” the man growled, unaware of Padme’s repulsed shivering. In his drunken state, he disregarded the slow and methodical movement of Ahsoka’s hand, the Jedi calmly and with intense focus steadily unlacing the man’s boots and slowly threading them back together. With his boots fastened together, she smirked happily, eagerly awaiting the man’s brash and brazen step towards her.

“Ah, there’s our date…” Padme called out, interrupting the two of them as she spied Warrick appearing from the curtain at the far end of the room, the man adjusting his jacket, his hair slightly tussled. Raising her hand, she waved at him, the man look at her confused for all but a moment before recognising her.

“Ladies! What a fine treat as always!” he boomed heartily, sauntering over to the two of them with a massive grin on his face and a slowly rising bulge in his trousers. Clapping his hands on each of the girl’s shoulders, he turned with a piercing look to the man who had been hitting on them. Warrick’s mere presence dramatically changed the man’s demeanour, with him shrinking back in on himself as he mumbled nervously.

“Oh? Warrick, sorry… I… er… didn’t… Pleasure meeting you two,” he murmured, before turning to walk away. As he did, his step faltered and his boots snagged, causing him to crash suddenly and loudly to the floor, taking a nearby table down with him.

“Not your kind of trick?” Ahsoka sneered, unable to stop herself from savouring the moment. Laughing loudly, Warrick gestured to the collapsed man prompting two of the bouncers by the door to rush swiftly over, grabbing the drunken man by his arms, dutifully slinging him through the front door and into the grime of the street.

“Not bad at all. Showed him. Though, I’d appreciate keeping your force tricks as playful as that. No need for some bombastic displays,” Warrick commented, hushing his voice towards the end so as to preserve Ahsoka’s identity. Jedi weren’t exactly popular in the underworld and they would do well to avoid drawing attention, “To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to take me up on my offer?”

“Yes please. I… I am dying for a good fuck,” Padme moaned, her forwardness taking Ahsoka by surprise. Evidently, that one cocktail that she had swiftly drunk had had a swifter effect on her than expected. Not that Ahsoka was complaining. Nor was Warrick.

“Your special someone not cutting it for you?” Warrick chuckled, gesturing to the bartender for another fresh round of drinks. Immediately setting to work on them, the bartender swiftly placed them in front of the three, with Padme readily gulping half of hers down.

“You have no idea. Warrick, I need something spectacular. Something unbelievable. Something to make a point… If he’s not going to fuck me, I’ll go elsewhere. For the best…” she began, listing of her inner thoughts with little care and abandon. Her demeanour reflected her surroundings. Gone with the prim and proper; it was time for the dirty and depraved. 

“Was I not enough last time?” Warrick chortled, eliciting a light blush from Padme, her lips parting in protest. Before she could back-peddle, Warrick interjected, quelling her reaction. As he did so, he gave her desires some thought. He had something in mind. Something spectacular. In his line of work, the spectacular was expensive, yet, perhaps he could let such an expense slide. Especially if it meant sometime with Ahsoka. The young padawan had captured his attention for a fair while, so the prospect of another round with the lithe Togruta felt as if it might just be worth the expense of giving Padme the life-shattering sexual experience she wanted. With a smirk, he said, “I jest. However… if you are looking for an experience like no other and a little fodder to get back at your man… I think I’ve got just the thing.”

“If it’s got your stamp of approval, then… I’m in,” Padme grinned hungrily. She remembered the ecstasy that Warrick gave her last time. The sexual satisfaction of her time with him was utterly divine. Nothing in her life compared to it. And she certainly hadn’t savoured anything remotely similar since. Her hand and toys could only do so much. With that in mind, the prospect of something more intense than that gave her shivers of erotic excitement.

“What about you? You want in?” Warrick asked Ahsoka, hoping that she wasn’t simply acting as escort to Padme and was here for her own delight as well. There was a look of furtive anxiety on the girl’s face as she glanced to Padme’s lecherous face and back to Warrick’s.

“I’m… er… I was hoping for something similar to last time,” she admitted, finding the prospect of something so utterly new and intense to be a little daunting. She wasn’t as sexually experienced as either of them. She was a virgin up until their last visit. So the prospect of going from her first sexual experience to the earth-shattering encounter that Padme was seeking felt nerve-wracking to say the least.

“I see. I’d be happy to give you some personal attention,” Warrick smiled, hiding his giddiness at her words. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, this was exactly what he wanted. As delightful as Padme was, there was something that Warrick rarely got to savour in his line of work: inexperience. Beaming, Warrick said eagerly, his hands resting on their shoulders, “It’s settled then. Finish your drinks and head to my private room. I’ve got to have a couple words in order to ensure that you can leave here satisfied.”

Immediately, both women were met with an instant rush of excitement. That thrill they experienced on their previous visit quickly began to claim their bodies, with Padme noticeably twisting her thighs inwards as her arousal began to rise. Gulping down the remainder of their drinks, the two of them moved to enter the seedier back rooms of the establishment before Padme realised their mistake. Stopping Ahsoka, Padme returned to the bar and ordered two final drinks; two shots of Aphromitz, the aphrodisiac alcohol that had been the catalyst for their previous foray into sexual bliss. With a soft smirk on both their lips, the two women tossed the drinks into the backs of their throats, swallowing deeply and allowing the warm sense of erotic arousal to claim them both. Immediately, their clothing began to tighten, and their hands began to rest more suggestively on their bodies, often straying up towards their breasts as if in search for some brief moment of sexual pleasure. With their desire for pleasure mounting, the two didn’t linger for long, marching swiftly through the velvet curtains and into the perverse backrooms. The smell of sex hung in the air and both of them drank it in deeply, relishing the warm embrace of being back in such a fond place. Hurrying along the corridor, the two entered the furthest room, stepping back into Warrick’s personal quarters. The smell of sex was just as strong here, hinting at their host’s proclivity for bedding women. Regardless of that, the two ladies felt strangely at home in the room, the ambience of the space prompting them to commit fully to their slowly intensifying arousal. As they got comfortable, they began to strip away their clothing, peeling away each garment until their naked bodies were utterly exposed. The aphrodisiac was taking hold of them, with their sensual strip session only doing so much to curb their lust. A few minutes longer and they would have leapt at one another. Fortunately, Warrick returned soon enough, though not on his own.

“In here. Ladies! I’m glad to see you are already getting comfortable. Before I see to you Ahsoka, I have some introductions to make,” Warrick said with a wink as he strode into the room, gesturing towards Padme with a smile. Following after him were a group of aliens, all of them already completely naked and each of them sporting an impressively sized cock. The first was a Wookie, whose cock protruded from the thick nest of hair, rising to twelve inches and throbbing massively. It was strange to see such a large aspect of a Wookie not covered completely in hair, yet that held Padme’s gaze, nonetheless. Next in line was a Gamorrean, the hulky brute thudding forwards. Its rotund frame was conventionally unappealing, yet Padme couldn’t help but salivate at the cock between its legs. It was just as fat and long as the Wookie’s, if not more. Beside the Gamorrean stood a salacious and downright stunning Twilek woman, embodying the raw sexuality that the species was famed for. Round breasts and sumptuous curves led Padme’s eyes down to the unique strapon the woman boasted. Two equally thick cocks were fastened to her crotch, flopping down, one above the other. The strange sight gave Padme pause; was that reflective of Twilek male’s anatomy? The fourth alien appeared similar to Grand-Master Yoda, yet lacked the aged weariness of the Jedi. The youthful Yoda stood taller and more muscular in his admittedly lithe frame. Whilst his cock was smaller in comparison to the others, it appeared massive on the alien’s frame and just as appetising. A Quarren followed after, the tall alien boasting a muscular frame and long tapered cock, the shaft growing thicker and thicker the further down towards its base. To Padme’s surprise, the door remained open, with what seemed like a queue being formed outside the room. Startled, she looked to Warrick for an explanation, “One of the unique services my establishment offers involves clients coming in for sexual relief. Those who experience pleasure-suppression in their lives may come to us for a night of exquisite satisfaction. I employ a number of different alien studs to provide that relief. They are the finest sexual specimens in the galaxy.”

“And you’ve brought them all here?” Padme breathed; her eyes unable to settle. Her pussy gleamed endlessly between her thighs, each throbbing cock sending shivers down her spine. It was overwhelming just looking at them all, the subtle differences in shape and size. The hunger in her core was palpable.

“You wanted an experience. Most clients only get to savour one. However, for someone of your standing, I thought it only fitting that you savoured them all,” Warrick smiled, looking proudly at the aliens he had mustered. Turning suddenly, he spoke with a serious tone, “I should warn you. Many of the aliens don’t speak our language. Once I give them the go ahead, they won’t stop. So, you should be completely sure that this is what you want. They will ravish you in every imaginable way. But even the most intense pleasure can be too much for some.”

“I’ve come this far… Do it. I want to properly fucked. If Anakin won’t do it, then…” Padme said stoically, nodding at Warrick as she rose to her feet. The trepidation that she felt was nothing compared to the rush of pleasurable excitement. Stepping towards the large bed at the centre of the room, she turned to look at the group of aliens and the line out the door. 

“Good choice,” Warrick said with a perverse smile. The thought of Padme being ravished in such a way was infinitely arousing and something that he was eager to relish. Turning to the aliens, he gestured towards Padme with a grin and then bellowed in an unknown language a single word that set the group upon her, “Aphra!”

And with that single word, the group lunged eagerly forwards, advancing on Padme with a sexual hunger. Bracing herself, Padme felt her body get lifted from the ground, the hairy arms of the Wookie plucking her effortlessly from the ground. Flinging her onto the bed, the Wookie descended onto her, its hand wrapped around the base of its cock. Shuffling along her body, it positioned itself beside her head, guiding the tip of its bulging cock towards her mouth. Taken aback by the suddenness of it all, Padme froze for a moment, only being broken out of her stunned haze as the Wookie smacked its bulging cock against her lips, roaring loudly as it did so. A moan escaped her lips as she felt the weight of the cock against her mouth, the meaty smack of its bulging length sending shivers through her body. That moan was all the Wookie needed. That moan parted her lips just enough for the beast to slam its cock inside, thrusting its hips forwards. Due to the angle, Padme grunted as the cock pushed against the inside of her cheek, almost popping out of her slick mouth from the force of the thrust. Quickly turning her head to face the cock, Padme did her best to accommodate the throbbing length as the Wookie’s paw grabbed her scalp and held her in place. The next thrust was just as powerful as the first, but had the benefit of a proper angle, meaning that it carved into Padme’s mouth and started down her throat. Despite her lessons in the art of deepthroat during her last visit, nothing could have prepared her for the plunge of the veined cock down her throat. Gagging and spluttering uncontrollably, Padme sent strands of spittle flying down the Wookie’s fleshy cock, her throat convulsing wildly as the Wookie let out another throaty roar of frustration as her gullet pushed its cock backwards. Doing her best to adjust, Padme didn’t have enough time to even think about it before the Wookie slammed its hips forwards once again, this time with enough power that its thick cock slipped past her throat and deep into her clutching throat. Choking wildly, her throat spasmed uncontrollably around the cock, saliva streaking down her chin as the Wookie groaned in satisfaction, its thick cock bulging against Padme’s neck, her lips stretched snugly around its thick base.

Whilst the Wookie laid claim to her throat, the Quarren was quick to take place between her legs. With her attention focussed on adjusting to the intruder in her throat, Padme struggled to look anywhere other than the Wookie’s crotch, despite wanting to know what was happening elsewhere. She felt the calloused hands of the Quarren grab her thighs and push them back, the alien boasting a great deal of strength. The next thing she knew, she felt the thick and weighty Quarren’s cock smack against her pussy. The shaft draped itself along her folds, her arousal gleaming along its length as it throbbed hungrily against its flesh. Letting out a muffled moan of excitement, Padme relished the prospect of being thrust firmly into, her pussy stretched to accommodate such a wonderous cock. Even as her throat spasmed around the Wookie’s cock, the hairy alien starting to fuck her throat with the same ravenous power as its initial thrusts, Padme couldn’t wait for her pussy to be put to use. Fortunately for her, the Quarren was just as eager, pulling its hips back until the curved head of its cock rested against her entrance. Moaning a hoarse moan, Padme felt the tip building a gentle amount of pressure at the entrance of her folds, the slow building promise of penetration teasing her to no end. That soft push against her folds turned suddenly and swiftly into a piercing plunge as the Quarren slammed its hips forwards, burying itself right up to the base inside of Padme. Her eyes rolled closed as she felt her cunt get suddenly filled. Pleasure surged through her body, her clit and nipples seemingly tingling as if on fire. Her core tightened and any discomfort she felt from the cock in her throat was completely pushed aside for the crashing waves of pleasure that were flooding through her. The cock didn’t remain inside her for long as the Quarren was quick to pull himself back, launching into a series of deep and powerful thrusts. Each thrust was followed by a slow, achingly slow, backwards pull, with the Quarren inching itself out of her at a torturous pace, only to suddenly plunge back forwards the moment that its cockhead threatened to escape her clutching hole. Pounding away, the Quarren and Wookie gave Padme a mere hint of the power that was to come as a result of this orgy.

As Padme adjusted to the Wookie plugging her throat and the Quarren her cunt, she suddenly felt the two cocks pull away, leaving her body empty. Groaning in frustration, Padme hungered to have herself full once more. It was a strange feeling. To go from being stuffed full one moment, to being completely empty the next. However, Padme’s frustrations would be short lived. Once again, she felt firm and powerful hands on her body; hands that quickly manhandled her into a new position. Forcing her onto her hands and knees, the Gamorrean sidled in front of her, presenting its cock to the woman expectantly. Opening her mouth, she looked up at the hulking brutish creature, expecting it to impale her gullet with its fat, bulging cock, yet instead, she received only unintelligible grunts of disapproval, the beast grabbing its cock by the base and slapping her cheek firmly with the tip. Unable to decipher the creature’s angry comments, she took it upon herself to wrap her lips around the creature’s cock-head, tasting the beast’s pre-cum as it began to calm down. Pushing her lips downwards, she felt her mouth stretching around the Gamorrean’s width, her lips being pulled tightly around it. It couldn’t be understated just how fat the alien’s cock was, to the extent that Padme was silently begrudging the alien for not having slammed itself into her pussy as opposed to her throat. Regardless, she did her best to work her lips further down, swallowing where she could, using Warrick’s tips from last time as best she could. Accepting the alien’s cock into her throat, she began to gag and choke, her throat seemingly physically unable to take any more of the beast’s cock. Pulling back, she was once again subject to the creature’s alien frustrations, it guttural words being shouted loudly down at her. Doing her best to bounce her lips back and forth, using her tongue as best she could, Padme latched both of her hands onto the creature’s thick length, marvelling at how difficult it was to stretch her thumb and forefinger around the entire shaft. Jerking the Gamorrean as best she could, she slavered hungrily, lathering spittle along its length until it finally fell silent, content with her avid and dutiful slurping. Gorging herself on the thick slab of alien cock, Padme’s eyes flew suddenly open as she felt someone move in behind her.

She expected someone to fuck her from behind, yet she didn’t expect to feel the slow build of pressure against her asshole. Padme wasn’t a complete stranger to anal yet given the massiveness of all the cocks on offer, she felt an immediate panic that she was about to be torn in two. Fortunately for her, her concerns were quickly assuaged as she felt her asshole slowly part and envelop the modestly sized cock of the young Yoda. Breathing heavily around the Gamorrean’s cock, Padme focussed on adjusting to having her ass filled. The cock entering her was slick with lube and slid easily inside, yet that didn’t change the fact that it was still a large cock stretching her tightest hole. He was bigger than Anakin, which was saying something given the Yoda’s short stature. Regardless, she felt her pussy thrum was satisfaction, her asshole providing a strangely bountiful amount of pleasure. As the alien bottomed out inside of her, she let out a muffled, gargled moan around the Gamorrean’s cock, hungrily slobbering over the thick cock. Saliva streaked across her chin as she struggled to swallow, her arousal beginning to bead and roll along her thighs. Anticipating a slow and intimate anal fuck, Padme was once again startled when the Yoda pulled itself back and pounded instantly back into her, launching into a wild series of short sharp thrusts, the room filling with the smacking sound of the alien’s crotch colliding with her plump juicy ass. The initial grunts of discomfort she made were lost completely in her fit of gags that came from the Gamorrean’s cock resting against her throat. To Padme’s surprise, it took very little time for the Yoda’s wild and uncontrolled thrusts to bring about a distinct feeling of pleasure. She had always thought that anal pleasure required a slow and measured approach, building steadily, layering through intimacy; yet the Yoda had proved that wrong within a matter of seconds, with its impactful thrusts sending shivers of pure ecstasy running through her body, her pussy shuddering with pleasure from each resonant drive into her tight little hole. Moaning and grunting, Padme found herself teetering on the edge of an orgasm, her body in a strange state of euphoria. Every slight sensation she felt seemed to be followed a rush of blissful satisfaction, whether it came from the erotic delight of choking on cock, or the physical heaven of having her ass pounded unendingly.

Once again, Padme was given very little time to adjust and delight in these many newfound pleasures. Just as she began to get into the rhythm of being stuffed from either end, she felt the two cocks pull out of her, filling her once again with that torturous feeling of emptiness. However, that emptiness was quickly followed by an exciting anticipation. She had fallen in love with four different cocks already, meaning that she was undoubtedly about to be introduced to yet another world of pleasure. That assumption was correct. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her hips, pulling her backwards. Before Padme could glance over her shoulder, she felt a hand grab her hair and tug it backwards, pulling on it just firmly enough to send shivers along her spine. A hand groped at her ass, squeezing and pulling at the flesh, lightly spanking and groping her juicy handfuls. And then, before Padme could even feel the cocks against her holes, she felt both her ass and pussy get filled to the brim with bulging cock. It came from a single thrust, with the smacking of the alien’s crotch against her bum bringing with it the feeling of complete fullness. Figuring that it was the Twi’lek behind her, Padme groaned as the strapon cocks stuffed her holes completely. Having sported a strapon before, Padme knew how unwieldy they could be, yet the Twi’lek was able to effortlessly impale both of her holes in a single instant. That mastery made Padme’s clit quiver. However, the pleasure of having both of her holes filled quickly dominated her mind, with her ass and pussy pleasurably singing in tandem. She had never thought of double penetration as something she would enjoy, yet as her holes stretched and gaped, she found it utterly intoxicating. Breathing heavily, she struggled to savoured every subtle detail of the experience before the cocks were pulled out of her. The Twi’lek began to thrust back and forth, driving her cocks hungrily into Padme’s holes. Feeling no pleasure herself, the Twi’lek was spurred on purely by the constant moans of pleasure that escaped Padme’s lip, each one quivering and shaking beneath the immensity of the pleasure. The experience of being double-stuffed was so intense, that Padme’s first orgasm barely registered in comparison; her moans instead following the sharp rhythm of the Twi’lek’s thrusts and satisfying fullness that came alongside.

The next few minutes appeared to be a blur to Padme. One moment, she was savouring both of her holes being plugged by the Twi’lek’s plastic cocks, and then the next she was on all fours, her lips guided to a cock in front of her whilst another alien mounted her from behind. Unable to figure out who it was, Padme simply moaned, allowing the cock to drive deep into her ass, the ravenous intensity betraying it to be the Wookie. Just as she adjusted to this new position, her hands were suddenly pulled from the ground and swiftly guided to two cocks either side of her, meaning that the only thing supporting her and keeping her upright was the thick cock plunged into her throat. Doing her best to jerk the two cocks off, Padme found herself completely overwhelmed. It seemed that no matter where she looked or felt, a cock was quick to appear, seeking to drive into one of her holes or make use of one of her hands. Slurping as best as she could on the cock in front of her, she managed to deepthroat the teen Yoda’s cock rather easily, yet she quickly found that she wasn’t able to keep up in the slightest. Soon enough, Padme simply allowed her body to be used. In her mind, there was no point in bouncing her lips along the cock in front of her, when the alien’s were just as inclined to pound her throat mercilessly of their own volition. The same went for her pussy and ass. They were simply holes to be used and abused by whomever was next in line, her body simply becoming a perverse receptacle for cock. Submitting to her newfound nature, Padme found herself simply relishing the pleasure that came as a result of it. Having her ass claimed in such a rigorously intense way, only for the next cock to pound into her pussy with the same passionate intensity. Not to mention the rising satisfaction she felt in allowing her throat to be stuffed. There was something carnally intense about having her throat penetrated and used. It gave her now physical pleasure, yet gave her an endless amount of satisfaction. The thought of her mouth being reduced to nothing more than a fuck-hole for other’s pleasure was something that simply sent shivers through her body.

Once again, she felt several hands grab her and manhandle her into a new position. Lifted into the air, she was suspended above the bed for a few moments, only to be lowered downwards. Confused, she quickly understood, her ass being pushed against by a cock beneath her. Being guided into place, Padme surrendered her ass eagerly, allowing the cock to thrust deep into her hole, the alien beneath her evidently being that of the Gamorrean. In an uncharacteristic bout of athleticism, the alien hammered its cock into her ass for a few moments, savouring the swiftness of his thrusts before falling still beneath her. Forcing her body down onto the beast’s cock, the Quarren stepped forwards between her thighs and thrust into her pussy suddenly. Gasping loudly, Padme let her eyes roll closed in a moment of pleasure. Double penetration was proving to be a newfound kink for her. Whilst she relished the Twi-lek’s double dildoes, there was something uniquely satisfying about having two different shaped and sized cocks stuffed deep into her holes. The reason behind the Gamorrean’s brief burst of intensity was made clear as he was forced to simply lay beneath her, savouring the tight clutch of her ass whilst others had the more animated job to using her pussy. It wasn’t a bad role, but it lacked the physical pleasure of thrusting deep into a tight hole. As such, the Quarren was quick to indulge himself in swiftly slamming into Padme’s pussy, the rhythmic impact causing her pert breasts to bounce and jiggle, shuddering beneath each resonant surge of pleasure. Her moans filled the room for all but a brief moment, before her open lips were quickly stuffed, a cock coming in from the side and making good use of her awaiting, ready lips.

Padme remained in this position for a fair while, with the aliens cycling out between her pussy, the line outside the door slowly entering and taking their turn. A Rodian, a Sullustan, even a scantily armoured clone all strode in and took their turn claiming the increasingly loose pussy of the Senator. Whenever Padme briefly opened her eyes, she would be met by a sea of flesh, countless men of all colours and species jerking impressive cocks. Each glance she saw only sent shivers of delight through her body. In truth, each cock felt remarkably same after a while. Her mind became numb to the constant fucking, the pleasure pouring through her body in crashing waves. However, the endless swapping and repositioning gave her a salacious feeling of being a worthless cum-doll. Whilst none of the aliens had cum, she knew that she would be in for a treat when they did. And so, she salivated each time one of them eased into her mouth, or rammed into her mouth, or even spent their designated time at her mouth simply smacking their cock against her supple cheeks, grunting in unintelligible languages. Padme began to wonder what they were saying in a pleasure-fuelled delirium, imagining them to be calling her a slut; a whore. Every harsh syllable inspired endless perverse meanings in Padme’s mind as her body became reduced to its most primal assets. True to his word, Warrick had provided an experience like no other and Padme was relishing each ravishing thrust that crashed in her cunt, her slap of coarse flesh against her tits, or the groping pulls of oddly shaped hands or strange protrusions. All of it was heavenly. And every sensation flooded her with pleasurable ecstasy that she had never felt before in her life. If Anakin wouldn’t fuck her, then she’d let everyone else on Coruscant do the job instead. 

Ahsoka watched from the side, Warrick standing close by, his hand resting on her lower back. As the two watched Padme getting ravished, the man’s hand steadily inched downwards, cupping Ahsoka’s ass, squeezing her toned athletic flesh. Her pussy quivered with each wet slap that filled the room, the effects of the Aphromitz taking its toll as she was witness to so many perverse and scintillating sights. Her hands quivered at her side, desperate to reach down to her pussy to touch herself, yet when she finally attempt to carve a couple digits across her cunt, Warrick’s hand stopped her firmly, forcing her to watch, silently torturing herself with her building libido. A part of her was beginning to want to join in with Padme if it meant she felt some measure of pleasure, but she knew her lithe body wouldn’t be as robust in such a powerfully impactful gangbang. Even if it looked endlessly pleasurable. Breathing deeply, Ahsoka instead savoured the only physical pleasure she was getting; that of Warrick’s hand grazing against her ass cheek, gently squeezing her flesh. Her ass was hardly sensitive, yet as she became increasingly pleasure-starved, she began to feel his coarse skin becoming all the more satisfying. She wanted his fingers to curve between her ass cheeks, to rush against her ass and pussy, to plunder her holes and extract some form of pleasure. Instead, his hand simply rested there, occasionally squeezing her pliable flesh, but making a point to ensure that she was always kept on the cusp of feeling any real satisfaction. Only when he was confident that she had stewed long enough amidst her own lust, did Warrick break their silence, “Shall we begin?”

“Yes please!” Ahsoka pleaded desperately, the frustrating worn plainly on the girl’s face. Smirking perversely, Warrick guided the girl over to a small sofa at the edge of the room. Sitting down, he stopped Ahsoka from doing the same, insisting she stayed upright. A little taken aback by Warrick’s sudden forcefulness, she brushed it aside and did as she was told.

“Are you ready to pleasure me?” Warrick asked with a stern and unflinching face, watching as Ahsoka was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour. He could see the uncertainty on her face. The uncertainty that was being attacked by her desire to cum. Her body was humming in desperation, wanting some form of pleasure. That hunger was clouding her thoughts, making it difficult to think beyond a primal need for satisfaction.

“I… Yes… I’m ready to pleasure each other,” Ahsoka said, trying to maintain a playful, perverse allure, similar to the friendly feeling they had shared the last time. But instead, Warrick simply smirked. Rising to his feet, he towered over the small padawan, his heavy breath cascading intimately across her cheek.

“That’s not what I asked,” Warrick chuckled, lowering his hand to her face, cupping her cheek as he held her gaze with his own. There was something so captivating about him. So charming. Not to mention she could feel the hardness of his cock against her hip. Once again, he asked, “Are you ready to pleasure me?”

“I don’t understand?” Ahsoka breathed, unsure as to why her previous answer was not acceptable. Her pussy throbbed and quivered, pleading with her, begging with her to simply say yes and do as she was told. That way, she could cum quicker. Her body begged her to stop thinking and submit.

“My pleasure is the only pleasure you need to worry about. Is that understood?” Warrick asked, sliding his hand down to her neck. At first his fingers simply wrapped around her throat, resting gently, but as he reiterated his question, they tightened, gently squeezing inwards as he asked, “Is that understood?”

“Yes…” Ahsoka breathed, strangely finding the firm grasp of his calloused hands to be erotically titillating. As she said yes, his hand let go of her, Ahsoka groaning in frustration, unable to explain just why that had been so arousing to her.

“Good. Bend over,” Warrick instructed, sitting back down on the sofa. Immediately doing as she was told, almost in a trance like state, she turned around and presented her pert ass to him. Reaching beneath the sofa, he withdrew a small box and procured two small sex toys within, “These toys will ensure that you take to your newfound role as sex toy.”

“I’m not a… oh… that feels good,” Ahsoka began, her initial reaction of protest being immediately superseded by the pleasure of the toys being applied. One was a butt-plug, that slipped into her tight, as yet untouched asshole effortlessly. It seemed to have a casual thrum about it that gave her a shivering sense of pleasure. The second, was a plastic oval shape that Warrick fitted to the outline of her pussy, pressing it against her flesh and ensuring that it remained in place. This one was less physically pleasurable but would come to be the source of Ahsoka’s slow degradation into a submissive sex-pet. 

“If you want it to continue, you’ll do what I tell you,” Warrick instructed, putting the box away and gently spanking Ahsoka’s ass. The girl gasped loudly before allowing a deep and satisfied moan to escape her lips. Turning back around she smiled softly.

“Yes… Warrick… Yes…” Ahsoka breathed softly, unsure why she was so compliant, yet not daring to question it. The pleasure she wanted, so desperately craved, would be hers if she simply did as she was told. There was no reason to think beyond that. It was a simple equation. Submission equalled pleasure.

“On your knees,” Warrick said, watching in delight as Ahsoka dropped down. He hadn’t done anything to affect her thinking. Currently, this was simply the pervasive effect of the Aphromitz. It made sexual pleasure a physical necessity for anyone who drank it. So, her compliance was no surprise. However, Warrick had every intention of using the opportunity as a means to condition the young Togruta slut into desiring his cock in a way that would render her a complete sex-toy. His next order was simple and succinct, “Suck my cock. Every inch will disappear down your throat.”

Nodding dutifully, Ahsoka shuffled forwards and wrapped her hands around Warrick’s thick and impressive cock, her lips gleaming with saliva as she salivated at the sight. Wasting no time, she leant forwards and wrapped her lips around the tip, her tongue running circles across the pulsating cockhead, tasting the copious amount of pre-cum that was lathered across his throbbing purplish flesh. Reclining, Warrick prepared to enjoy the blowjob, yet kept an eye on Ahsoka’s face, wanting to notice any subtle reaction she had. Licking his tip clean and lathering it in her own spittle, she quickly slipped more of his cock into her mouth. The last time that she had taken his cock had been largely due to Warrick thrusting it into her throat. Despite the fact she took it effortlessly, repeating that feat of her own volition proved to be a little tricky. Her inexperience flared up as she pushed the cock-head against the back of her throat, prompting her to gag and splutter uncontrollably, her throat clenching closed at the slightest suggestion of taking any more. Doing her best to remain calm, she remembered the feeling of swallowing and was quick to guide Warrick’s cock back towards the entrance to her throat. This time, she dutifully swallowed, allowing him to glide past the tight entrance of her throat and into her clutching depths. Surprised at first, Ahsoka choked instantly, the girl quickly remembering to remain calm. Using her Jedi abilities, she soothed her instinctive reactions and slowly fed the cock down into her throat. It wasn’t as seamless as last time, but aside from a few splutters and strands of saliva pouring from her mouth, she was able to wrap her lips around the base of his cock, moaning happily as her gullet bulged to accommodate. It was in that moment that she felt something. A throb and shudder down between her own thighs. A moan of pleasure suddenly escaped her lips, giving her pause.

“My pleasure is your pleasure, understand? If you fail to please me, you will never cum,” Warrick explained, his words seeming nonsensical at first. However, as Ahsoka adjusted, she pulled her lips backwards slightly, only to suddenly feel the plastic toys buried in her ass and wrapped around her pussy vibrating. It took her a few moments, but she quickly realised that the spikes in vibrations came as a direct result of her own movements. They were paired with Warrick’s pleasure. Startled, Ahsoka dropped a hand down to her pussy, carving her fingers through her own folds, only to feel nothing at all. The satisfying pleasurable sensation that would have flooded through her with so much as a quick rub of her folds amounted to nothing. The only physical pleasure that she felt in any capacity came when her lips moved back and forth across Warrick’s cock. Her eyes widened as she realised what had happened. Fury and anger ripped through her, her emotions flaring up as her lips remained stuffed with the man’s cock. Yet, just as quickly as they came, they were replaced with even more intense feelings. Desire. Lust. The warmth of her throat was causing Warrick’s cock to twitch and as such, made her pussy throb. That pleasure. That satisfaction. It was intoxicating. Numbing. Without thinking, she began to work her lips back and forth, bouncing her mouth hungrily along his length, using her tongue in as many talented ways as she could imagine, all in a desperate hunger to pleasure Warrick. He was master of her own pleasure, so she did everything she could to satiate him. Her lips drew all the way back to his tip, her tongue lapping wildly at the bulbous head, darting back and forth with an almost animalistic intent, all to Warrick’s utter delight. He had always wanted a Jedi sex-pet and now he had one that was so easily pliable. It was remarkable what people would do for pleasure, “So get it nice… and deep in that worthless throat of yours…”

Those words of encouragement lit a fire beneath Ahsoka, her pussy burning with pleasure as her lips bounced up and down Warrick’s cock. Any spasm in her throat was ignored, even as she gagged and spluttered. Her discomfort didn’t matter in that moment. What mattered was ensuring that each long, deep plunge of her lips, took every last inch of cock deep into her gullet. His cock shined with spittle, gleaming with copious amounts of the substance, her sloppy blowjob becoming wetter and slicker with each bounce of her lips. Spittle streaked across her chin and cheeks, her hands cradling Warrick’s cock and balls, jerking and squeezing him whenever her lips weren’t lavishing him. Each wave of pleasure that hit Warrick, hit her as well, with even slightest tightening of her lips serving to accentuate the pleasure building in her own pussy. Her orgasm twisted in her core, growing more intense with each powerful thrust deep into her throat. Impaling herself again and again, she felt herself on the edge of her orgasm, that intense feeling being held from her. She wanted to cum, but she couldn’t. After all, how could she? If her pleasure was tied to Warrick’s, then the only way that she would be able to orgasm was if she brought him to orgasm. It was the realisation that prompted her to pluck her lips briefly from his cock, her hands continuing to lavish his cock in desperation, not wanting to sacrifice the small morsels of pleasure she herself was experiencing. In between heated breaths and groans, she begged like a dutiful slut, “Fuck me… Please fuck me…”

“You want my cock inside of your tight asshole?” Warrick asked, taking her by surprise. She hadn’t considered that. Her asshole winced at the prospect, but her consumed mind brushed that aside. If Warrick wanted her ass, he could have it. Nodding, she returned her lips to his tip, suckling on it as she awaited his response, “Then address me as a good little slut would. Address me as your master…”

“Please… Please fuck my tight little asshole,” Ahsoka pleaded, her eyes brimming with lust and desire. As she saw the sternness in Warrick’s, she drew and deep breath and completely submitted to his will, “Please… Master… Master fuck my asshole!”

“Good girl…” Warrick smiled, cupping Ahsoka’s cheek with a tender warmth that sent her heart fluttering. It was brief, as it was quickly followed by Warrick pulling her forwards and bending her firmly over the edge of the sofa. Pushing her head forwards, Warrick reached between Ahsoka’s ass cheeks and slowly removed the small butt-plug from her rear, the young girl only feeling the subtle ache of the experience and not the pleasure she normally would. It was only when Warrick rested the head of his cock against her asshole that she felt a tingle of pleasure. Biting her lip, she waited for that slow build of pressure to mount against her hole. When it did, her mind was filled with conflicting sensations. On one hand, the thick cock was stretching her to new length. Her untouched asshole gaped to accommodate that first bulbous inch of his cock. And whilst it hurt at first, that feeling was quickly and completely smothered by the pleasure she felt vicariously through Warrick’s cock. The tightness of her hole, whilst painful on her part, was nothing short of intensely pleasurable for Warrick. The snug fit of her clutching ass, elicited moan after moan from the both them. As Warrick eased steadily forwards, sinking inch after inch into her arse, Ahsoka began to feel the delight of pleasuring her master. After all, the bliss she felt was only because he felt it to. The throb of his cock in her ass and the soft moans escaping his lips became synonymous with her own pleasure. Without one, there was not the other. And so, she clung to every ecstasy fuelled breath of Warrick’s knowing that if she pulled pleasure from deep within him, then surely, she would be able to enjoy it as well. 

It was that drive to please that made it so easy for Warrick’s cock to bury itself up to the hilt in her ass, his shaven crotch resting gently against her ass cheeks. His balls smacked softly against her pussy, sending shivers through his length and then through her. That feeling of fullness was worth it for her, even with spasms of pain, because that fullness was fraught with her master’s pleasure. Given the ease with which she took his cock in the first place, Warrick was quick to begin thrusting back and forth, gently fucking her clutching ass. Whilst she was his sex-pet, he didn’t want to brutalise her hole just yet. He wanted her to cling to the pleasure that she derived from satisfying him. So, he rocked back and forth, ensuring that every thrust carved each and every inch of his cock back and forth, sinking balls deep before pulling right back to the tip. Moaning and murmuring to herself, Ahsoka reminded herself of her duty to please him, her unthinking haze of submission slowly ingraining itself inside of her mind with each deep and passionate thrust. Her ass sung with intense pleasure, her orgasm bubbling to the surface, just as her master’s was on the verge of exploding. Taking his cock like a hungry little whore, she waited, giddy with anticipation, for his explosive end, knowing that it would mean she finally earned her own. Pumping into her ass faster and faster, Warrick’s breath grew increasingly ragged, the pleasure steadily mounting with each deep push. Despite getting looser with each thrust, that didn’t mean much in terms of affecting pleasure. She was so insanely tight that a little looseness had a meagre effect. At least in bringing about his first orgasm. 

Giving her no warning, Warrick slammed his hips suddenly forwards, impaling her deep on his cock. That sharp thrust was the most painful of them all, yet it meant nothing to Ahsoka given that what followed the definition of ecstasy. Warrick’s cock erupted in her ass, sending several thick spurts of cum deep into her eager and awaiting hole. Allowing her spasming asshole to milk him dry, Warrick gently rocked his hips back and forth, milking the last few droplets from the tip of his length, eager to ensure that every last bead was deposited deep in Ahsoka’s ass. Only when he was drained dry did he pull out and collapse on the sofa. The moment that Warrick came, the floodgates on Ahsoka’s orgasm were lifted, causing her orgasm to crash through her body. The intensity was unlike anything she had felt before, with her lips parting and gaping in silent moans, her voice lost in amongst the pleasure. It lasted for minutes, with her body dropping downwards long after Warrick had sat back down. Breathless and ragged, she lay on the floor, her mind swimming in pleasure. After all, it had been building since the very beginning of her orgasm. She would have cum countless times had she not been held back, meaning that there was a lot of pent-up pleasure. That orgasm was unlike any orgasm she had ever had before. And the sole reason it was like that, was because of her master. Looking over at Warrick, she felt a warmth and a lust for him that was indescribable. That intense orgasm was completely as a result of him. She… she owned him her body. He could provide that scintillating experience again and again. Why she resisted, she could never explain. But having experienced it now… There was no going back. Warrick was her master and she was his sex-pet. 

Crawling over to him, she rested her head on his thigh, moaning softly as his hand gently caressed the back of her head. The two of them turned their attention towards Padme, the sounds of the gangbang still prevailing. In amidst the shifting flesh, they could see the woman’s face was streaked with several layers of spittle and cum, a cock still pumping into her throat, her eyes rolling lazily amidst grunts and moans. She had been flipped over, with the Wookie now laying on its back with her astride him, her pussy slipped over his cock. Behind her, a Rodian was pumping her asshole, working her entrance rhythmically. With a little creative positioning, the teenage Yoda joined the Rodian in stretching her asshole, introducing the pliable slut to the delights of triple penetration. Their smaller cocks managed to make the same width as a regularly thick cock, yet the erotic satisfaction of having three cocks using her holes like that was unending. She was still conscious and lazily jerking whatever cocks were pressed into her hand, her ragged, orgasm-ridden body growing wearier with each passing second. The aliens that had cum disappeared from the room briefly, only to return, completely reinvigorated and eager to keep going, a fact that Padme was oblivious to, assuming that as soon as one came, they left for good. Unaware that the pool of aliens was still large, she continued to satiate them as best as she could, blissfully ignorant that the end was not in sight.

Stirred from her attentive haze by a swift spank to her ass, Ahsoka turned to her master, watching him gesture towards his crotch. Dutifully, she resumed her sucking, working her lips happily along his cock, moaning contently as she did so. Warrick reclined into the sofa, his eyes watching Padme getting fucked in all manner of ways, her body being used religiously. He always enjoyed these gangbangs as it put on display the full strength of his business. So many powerful, virulent cocks doing their job proudly. And, of course, he had nabbed himself a new little plaything as well. He had at first intended to train Ahsoka to become one of the sex-studs working at his business. He would make big money offering a Togruta Jedi to those wanting to be sexually satisfied. Yet, he was torn on whether or not to take that route. After all, she was more dutiful than any previous slut he owned. The fact that she leapt so hungrily into it suggested that she could be one of the most exquisite playthings in his collection. In a perverse way, he almost didn’t want to share his toy… But that remained to be seen. There was little point dwelling on the future, when the present had such visual delights as Senator Padme Amidala being gangbanged by alien studs, whilst a cock-hungry Togruta Padawan gorged herself on his cock. If there was one thing he knew, it was that these two would be in for the long haul and there wouldn’t be enough Clone Troopers on Coruscant to drag them away from Warrick’s erotic love-den.

**Author's Note:**

> Story was a work of commission written by FanfictionWriter101 and you can find his works on fanfiction . net under that name


End file.
